


Christmas Break, 2015

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Brunch, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: “Christmas was… interesting.”





	

Jack was waiting at the end of the North concourse at Green, thumbing through the group chats. His task had the dual purpose of keeping his face obscured to passers-by with his hat pulled low, and to distract him from Bitty’s odd text, sent before his plane left Atlanta.

_Christmas was… interesting. More when I get there._

The fact that Bitty actually sent a text with proper punctuation, including an ellipsis, and _no_ emojis, had Jack concerned. Bitty had seemed upbeat in their Skype call last night, but that had been almost twenty hours ago.

There hadn’t been a panic text since their call, so he had a handle on his anxiety. Calling the emotion concern, and mentally listing the reasons why there was no call for alarm while concentrating on his breathing meant he was aware, but in control. His tight focus on his control was the reason he was startled to see Bitty’s shoes next to his after his latest awareness countdown.

“Hey, you alright, hon?”

“Euh, ça va bien,” Jack shrugged, wishing he could hug Bitty in public. _Someday_ , he promised himself, _sooner than later_. “Better, now that you’re here.” He nodded his head towards the short-term parking doors. “Good trip?”

Bitty smiled, and fell into step beside Jack, “Good to see family, and glad to have small doses of the extended family.” Bitty huffed, “Tired of dodgin’ the aunts and uncles with the girlfriend questions, but…” he glanced around the carpark, “tell you the rest in the truck.”

When they closed the doors, Bitty put his hand on Jack’s before he could start the engine, “First, before I tell you anything else, everything is either good, or getting there.” 

Jack nodded, “Okay.”

Bitty took a deep breath, and sighed, “You know how the guys kinda knew we were together before we told them? My family knows.” He shook his head, “Not everyone, but Mother, Coach and MooMaw do.” Then he smiled. “It’s kinda funny, actually.”

“Erm.” Jack took a calming breath as the knot in his chest loosened, “So ‘good or getting there’ means what, exactly?”

“Coach suggested keeping it to just immediate family until you’re ready to come out, mostly because the aunts on both sides of the family are talkers.” Bitty scrunched his nose in a rueful smile, “Mama wasn't happy about that part, but she agreed, considering the Phelps side can’t even keep a recipe secret.”

Jack chuckled, “How did they tell you?”

“Oh, apparently brunch is the time for revelations,” he laughed. “MooMaw invited us over before my flight, and had the sense to wait until nobody was drinking anything to ask me my timeline for kids.”

“So bypassing the girlfriend question to get to what she really wanted to know,” Jack chirped to cover his nervousness. They had not talked about children yet.

“Well, I danced around the question, reiterating what I told Mother about if I did have any children, they would likely be adopted, and she came back with ‘So you and Jack decided against getting a surrogate?’” Bitty’s laugh was a bit breathless. “Mother shook her head at her, and said something about I hadn’t told them yet about you, I’m not sure what exactly, I was trying to not faint at the table. Coach just chuckled and 'Better to wait until they get married because it’s easier for married couples to adopt _or_ get surrogates'. Then MooMaw just did that fluttery laugh she does when she needs someone to think she’s just a silly old woman and says, ‘Well, I hope it happens soon enough for me to get to know my great-grandchildren’ and goes on with the rest of the family gossip.” Bitty just shook his head, smiling but wide-eyed.

“Your parents and grandmother know, and they are okay with it,” Jack laughed in relief.

“You see why I didn’t want to say in anything public, or with you driving.”

“Good call,” Jack started the engine, “but now I have to get you home so we can celebrate.” He could wait a bit longer to have the long range planning talk.


End file.
